J'ai un secret pour toi
by RedChi-San
Summary: O.S. qui deviendra peut-être une fic à chapitre. Résumé: Snotlout à encore dépassé la limite, et les jumeaux sont en crise. Hiccup pourra-t-il arranger le coup encore une fois? yaoi léger, ce sont encore des enfants après tout. Si vous aimez, je ferai une suite!
1. Chapter 1

Titre: J'ai un secret pour toi

Auteur: RedChi-san

Rated: K+

Disclamed: Rien n'est a moi sauf l'histoire!

* * *

Hiccup soupira. Pour la dixième fois de la journée. À croire qu'aujourd'hui était la pire de son existence. Faut dire aussi que cette journée avait très mal commencée...

Dès le levé, il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Puis il avait essayer de sortir de son lit. Essayer est le mot clé. Sa jambe artificiel c'était coincé dans ses draps, eux-mêmes coincé dans un coin de son lit. Résultat, il s'était ramassé la tête la première par terre, les jambes entremêlées dans le tissu de sa couverture, et ce sous les yeux amusés de son meilleur ami. Premier soupir.

Krokmou décida d'ailleurs que ce jour était celui où il devait faire le fou dans la maison, en sautillant partout sur les poutres du plafond. Par le fait même, tous les boucliers, haches, épées et autres objets d'une dangerosité... Dangereuse, étaient tombés. Sur lui. Deuxième soupir.

D'ailleurs, il bénissait vraiment Astrid de l'avoir trainé de force dans ses entrainements quotidiens, car c'est grâce à ses nouveaux réflexes qu'il avait put évité les armes. Troisième soupir.

Puis était venu l'heure du premier repas de la journée. Un bon bol de porridge chaud, une chope de lait de yack et un gros morceau de pain frais de ce matin. Le bonheur, avait cru Hiccup.

Sauf qu'une fois installé à sa place, sa cuillère à la main, son père était apparu. Et l'avais salué à sa manière, cet à dire avec une grande claque dans le dos capable de renverser un chariot. Porté par l'élan, le corps d'Hiccup se pencha violemment par en avant, et son visage s'enfonça profondément dans le bol, éclaboussant la table et les vêtements du jeune garçon par la même occasion. Quatrième soupir.

Sous le choc, la chope de lait trembla et se renversa, déversant son contenu sur (vous l'avez deviné) Le pantalon d'Hiccup, tandis que le pain roulait sur la table. En relevant le visage, l'adolescent eu espoir d'avoir au moins droit à ce met assez rare sur Berk, mais non.

Krokmou, intrigué par la pâtisserie dorée roulante sur la table, avait reniflé celle-ci, et l'avait avalé. D'un seul coup. Et contrairement à son habitude, garda tout pour lui. Cinquième soupir.

La seule remarque de Stoïk face à ce bazar:

«Depuis quand Krokmou mange autre chose que du poisson?»

Cette phrase marqua le sixième soupir d'Hiccup de la journée.

S'en suivit alors un nettoyage en quatrième vitesse, changement de vêtement, et course à dos de dragon dans le village pour ne pas TROP arrivé en retard à l'arène, où l'attendait ses amis.

Mais visiblement, ses amis ne l'avait pas attendu avant de commencer le dressage quotidien de leur dragon...

Krochefer crachait son feu partout, visiblement en colère contre son jeune maitre qui fuyait vaillamment devant le danger en tenant son postérieur fumant de ses deux mains.

Tuffnut et Ruffnut avaient visiblement préparés un mauvais coup vu les sourires maléfiques qu'ils avaient chacun sur le visage. C'est le cri de terreur de Fishlegs qui mit Hiccup sur la voie, ainsi que la vision du gros garçon courant partout, couvert d'une sorte de pâte verdâtre malodorante.

Quand à Astrid... Elle hurlait sur les autres tout en tentant de calmer les dragons, tous surexcité par les événements.

C'est là que Hiccup soupira pour la dixième fois de la journée, se retroussa les manches, et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux depuis quelques mois. Tout arranger.

Il réussi après moult négociation, patience et effort, le tout en moins de trois heure. Mais un élément restait pour le moment non résolut, et il s'agissait encore une fois des jumeaux.

Oh, ils n'avaient pas fait une autre bêtise encore, non, c'était un peu plus... Délicat que ça.

Snotlout avait fait une remarque à la Snotlout... Et les jumeaux l'avait très, très mal prit.

«Je me demande si le cerveau est également séparé en deux chez vous!»

Hiccup soupira en y repensant (onzième soupir...) alors qu'il marchait lentement vers la maison des jumeaux, certain d'en trouver un des deux. Astrid était partie chercher à leur fameuse grotte humide et sombre, quand à Fishlegs, il faisait un tour de l'île sur son dragon. Snotlout avait décrété que les jumeaux ne valaient pas la peine qu'il se démène pour eux, et était retourner chez lui avec son dragon.

Une fois devant la maison, Hiccup hésita, mais décida de frapper par politesse. Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il regarda son dragon, et Krokmou agita la tête vers la maison. Il sentait l'odeur d'un des jumeaux à l'intérieur.

Hiccup entra donc, lentement, observant autour de lui. C'était toujours étrange pour lui d'entrer dans une autre maison que la sienne. Aillant vécu toute son enfance seul, sans amis, il n'avait jamais connu ce qu'on appelait une "soirée entre amis" dans une autre maison que la sienne. Et la sienne n'était pas une des plus ordinaire, étant fils du chef du village, ils avaient la demeure qui venait avec, cet à dire immense, presque impersonnel.

Mais la maison des jumeaux avait un petit quelque chose de différent, de plus... Intime, personnel... Le jeune dresseur se sentait décalé par rapport à l'atmosphère des lieux, comme un élément imprévu, dérangeant... Inutile.

Soudainement, il sentit une présence à ses côtés et tourna la tête. Pour se retrouver le visage à deux centimètres de celui de Tuffnut. Hiccup sursauta et s'éloigna avec un léger rougissement aux joues.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hiccup? Marmonna Tuffnut en se balançant légèrement, la tête par en bas et accroché à la poutre uniquement par les jambes.

-Ce n'est pas évident?

-Quoi, vous n'arrivez pas encore à maitrisé Barf et Belch quand moi et ma sœur on n'est pas là?

-Barf et Belch sont avec Ruffnut, on se demande d'ailleurs comment elle a réussi à voler avec eux...» Marmonna Hiccup.

Mais quand il vit le visage de Tuffnut s'assombrir, il comprit aussitôt qu'il avait fait une erreur. Le jeune homme blond resta un moment silencieux puis marmonna en ricanant:

«Alors elle, elle est capable de voler sans moi... J'ai jamais été capable de me faire obéir des deux têtes...»

Il se laissa retomber avec une souplesse digne d'un chat, et contournant Hiccup, il alla s'écraser sur son lit en marmonnant des suites de mots sans queue ni tête. Le jeune brun s'approcha lentement, pas trop certain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Mais il sentait que Tuffnut ne devait pas être seul en se moment. Surtout pas.

Il s'assit donc par terre, à côté du lit où était son ami et observa Krokmou s'enrouler sur lui-même au milieu de la pièce. Tuffnut, qui avait remarquer que Hiccup n'était pas repartit, regarda le dragon se coucher et après un moment de silence (Dix minutes quand même!) il fit la remarque oh combien pertinente:

«Ton dragon ressemble à un chat.»

Hiccup eu un rictus moqueur et dit avec ironie:

«Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué?

-Faut dire aussi que je n'ai pas vu d'autre dragon s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes comme ça pour dormir.

-C'est peut-être juste une particularité des Night Fury.

-Ouais, et moi j'suis ton cousin caché. Ironisa Tuffnut.

-Mais pourquoi me l'avoir caché, cher cousin? S'exclama faussement indigné Hiccup.

-Je ne voulais être catalogué crevette à tes côtés! Ricana Tuffnut.

-Je te fait remarquer qu'on a la même taille... Ronchonna Hiccup. Il détestait qu'on lui fasse remarquer son corps beaucoup plus petit que celui des autres. Même Astrid et Ruffnut étaient plus musclées que lui!

-Erreur!»

Tuffnut se leva, prit Hiccup par le bras pour le relever, puis le colla presque à lui d'un bras. Il posa sa main libre sur le sommet du crâne du jeune dresseur et dit:

«Tu vois? Six centimètres de plus que toi.

-... J'ai quand même un an de plus...» Marmonna Hiccup, rouge face à la proximité de l'autre garçon.

Jamais personne ne se rapprochait de lui, même Astrid (Sauf quand elle décidait brusquement de l'embrasser) gardait toujours une distance raisonnable avec lui. Tuffnut remarqua la gêne du garçon, et le relâcha.

«Tu es peut-être plus vieux, mais tu reste le plus petit.» Dit-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, puis Tuffnut se rassit dans son lit, en faisant signe à Hiccup de s'installer. Ce dernier le fit, mais de manière maladroite, montrant clairement son malaise dans cette situation.

«Bon, allez, crache le morceau.» Dit finalement Tuffnut en fixant l'autre garçon.

Le brun releva son regard vert sur le blond, fronça des sourcils et répondit:

«Seulement si toi aussi tu crache le morceau.

-Toi d'abord. S'entêta le blond.

-Promet avant!

-Pff, ce que t'es susceptible...» Marmonna Tuffnut.

Il cracha dans sa main et la tendit après. Hiccup fronça des sourcils, puis se souvenu que c'était un geste que les jumeaux faisaient souvent... Il cracha alors dans sa propre main tout en pensant que c'était particulièrement dégueulasse, et ils se serrèrent la main.

«Je me répète, tu commence.» Dit alors Tuffnut en s'assoyant plus confortablement dans son lit.

La situation dans laquelle ils étaient était vraiment bizarre, mais étrangement le blondinet ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise. Juste... Bizarre.

«... À propos de quoi? Demanda Hiccup.

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu rougis à rien et tu es maladroit. C'est bizarre. Qu'est-ce que tu as? T'es malade?

-Non... Hésita Hiccup. Je veux dire... Je vais bien... Bon, le début de la journée à été assez désastreuse, mais j'ai connu pire que ça...

-Abrège. Coupa Tuffnut, sentant qu'ils allaient encore y être la nuit prochaine sinon.

-... C'est bizarre. Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Et qu'est-ce qui est bizarre? Insista Tuffnut.

-Le fait que je sois assit ici en train de parler avec toi en premier lieu!

-Ah ça! Te plaint pas, c'est toi qui es venu!

-Je te cherchais! Se défendit Hiccup.

-Et pourquoi ça?»

Hiccup se referma comme une huitre, étonnant Tuffnut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait cette fois le petit brun? Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche dans l'intention de le forcer à avouer, Hiccup le surpris en disant soudainement:

«La remarque de Snotlout semblait t'avoir blesser. Je... Je voulais savoir si ça allait.

-... J'suis pas une fille Hiccup.» Dit simplement Tuffnut.

Il y eu un autre silence. Krokmou les observait d'un œil, faisant semblant de dormir pour mieux espionner. Ce fut Hiccup qui le brisa:

«J'ai pas l'habitude vraiment des contacts rapprochés... C'est bizarre... on ne m'a jamais fait ça... Y'a que mon père qui me donne une claque dans le dos le matin, ou Astrid... C'est juste bizarre quand c'est toi.

-On appelle ça de la gène, p'tit génie.» Marmonna Tuffnut.

Même lui connaissait ça... Comme quoi, le graaand héro de Berk n'était pas si infaillible que ça, ah! Après un autre cinq minutes de silence, Hiccup demanda presque timidement:

«Et toi?

-Quoi moi?

-Tu crache le morceau?

-Et sur quoi? Demanda Tuffnut.

-Si la remarque de Snotlout ne t'avais pas blessé, tu ne serais pas partit. Fit remarquer judicieusement Hiccup.

-... T'es chiant quand tu t'y met, tu le savais?» Grogna le garçon blond.

Hiccup lui sourit et s'installa à son tour un peu plus confortablement sur le lit pour faire face à Tuffnut. Celui-ci hésita un peu, puis demanda finalement:

«Peux-tu me nommer une chose, une seule chose, que je ne partage pas avec Ruffnut?»

Hiccup ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Il fronça des sourcils et réfléchit, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Dès qu'un élément rentrait dans sa tête, l'image de Tuffnut accompagné de sa sœur suivait aussitôt.

«Tu vois? Marmonna Tuffnut. Je ne possède rien à moi. Tout est partagé avec ma sœur, jusqu'à ma vie privée presque! La remarque de Snotlout me l'a juste rappelé.»

Hiccup se sentait sincèrement désoler pour lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à réglé ce problème, la dernière fois, et l'avait volontairement laisser de côté après. Et voilà le résultat. Hiccup se sentait sale.

Il y eu un autre silence. Et soudainement, Hiccup leva la tête.

«Si tu possédait un truc que ta sœur n'aurai pas, tu te sentirais mieux? Demanda-t-il.

-Hiccup, soit pas crétin non plus. Tu sais bien que TOUT ce partage, particulièrement avec une jumelle.

-Sauf si ce n'est pas un objet...» Insista Hiccup.

L'affirmation de celui-ci déclencha la curiosité du blond. Mais qu'est-ce que le dragonnier avait en tête cette fois. Tuffnut observa le brunet et reconnu la lueur dans les yeux d'Hiccup. C'était la même qu'il avait quand il découvrait un nouveau dragon, avait une nouvelle idée et quand il effectuait une nouvelle cascade avec Krokmou.

«... Bon, t'a gagné, qu'est-ce que c'est?» Céda Tuffnut.

Hiccup eu juste un plus grand sourire, et lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Le dragonnier blond haussa un sourcil à ce geste, alors que le brunet venait il y a cinq minute de lui avouer qu'il était mal à l'aise avec les contacts, mais fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Hiccup se pencha vers lui, et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

Tuffnut sourit.

***Une demi heure plus tard***

Quand Astrid revenu enfin, après avoir négocier avec Ruffnut pendant presque vingt minutes sur le fait que NON, il ne fallait pas tuer Snotlout, et que NON, elle et son frère n'étaient si fusionné que ça, elle était épuisée. _La prochaine fois,_ pensait-elle, _ça sera à Hiccup d'aller lui parler._ Le jeune garçon semblait quand même vraiment plus patient qu'elle avec les jumeaux, par Thor!

Les deux filles volaient sur leur dragon respectif en direction de l'arène, dans le plus grand silence. Ruffnut en voulait encore à Snotlout, et avait involontairement révélé son secret, à elle seule. Elle était capable de voler avec Barf et Belch sans son frère. Et ça l'énervait encore plus!

Une fois arriver à l'arène, les deux filles fusillèrent du regard Snotlout, et Ruffnut chercha du regard son frère. Mais personne.

«Où sont Hiccup et Tuffnut? Demanda Astrid après avoir remarquer elle aussi l'absence des deux garçons.

-Aucun n'est revenu depuis votre départ. Révéla Fishlegs.

-Tuffnut à sans doute tuer ce pauvre petit Hiccup après que celui-ci lui ai balancer son blabla habituel sur l'amitié et d'autres conneries! Ricana Snotlout.

-Ou... Peut-être que je planifiais ton démembrement dans les règles de l'art!» Sourit sadiquement Tuffnut en rentrant dans l'arène.

Il s'arrêta et salua sa sœur en agitant la main après avoir glisser un morceau de métal dans son sac. Bien que Ruffnut tenta de savoir ce que c'était, Tuffnut ne cracha pas le morceau.

«D'ailleurs, on a pas un démembrement à faire là? Demanda soudainement le garçon.

-Ah ouais... Tope-là vieux frère!»

Il se frappèrent la tête en s'esclaffant, et Astrid leva les yeux au ciel. Les jumeaux étaient décidément complètement fou.

Elle remarqua cependant que Tuffnut semblait vraiment plus détendu qu'il y a une demi-heure. Hiccup avait sans doute réussi mieux qu'elle à le calmer.

***Chez les jumeaux***

«Grml, foutu blondinet...» Marmonna Hiccup.

Il était étendu sur le lit de Tuffnut, les bras en croix, n'osant bouger. Le plus jeune des deux avait été ravi de son idée, et ils l'avaient appliqués pendant presque une demi heure, durant laquelle ils avaient échanger beaucoup de secret. Car c'était ça, l'idée d'Hiccup.

Un secret.

Ou plutôt, plein de secret.

Quelque chose d'intime, que jamais Ruffnut pourra découvrir, et qui n'appartiens qu'à Tuffnut maintenant qu'Hiccup les lui avait révélé.

Sauf qu'il avait avouer à Tuffnut que sa journée avait vraiment très mal commencer, et qu'il en avait déjà marre alors qu'il n'était même pas midi. Tuffnut avait décrété qu'il se reposerait alors. Pour le forcer à le faire, il l'avait plaquer contre son lit (Hiccup rougit en se souvenant de l'adolescent au dessus de lui) et lui avait démonté sa jambe en un tour de main. (Ce qui l'avait vraiment surprit et l'avais momentanément empêcher de se débattre.) Puis il avait filé avec un morceau de sa jambe, sous les hurlements de colère d'Hiccup.

Krokmou avait évidement prit le partit de Tuffnut, et n'avait pas remuer l'aile pour aller chercher la pièce manquante de la prothèse de son ami. Résultat, Hiccup était en repos forcé dans le lit de Tuffnut.

Il devait quand même avouer qu'il... Appréciait le geste. Même si la méthode était assez... Brutale...

Et puis, ça faisait du bien d'être allonger dans un autre lit que le sien, sans tout ces croquis sous les yeux... Pouvoir se reposer tranquillement sans accordé une seule pensée à Alvin et les traitres, ou Dagur et les Berserkers... Juste un peu de repos...

Hiccup ferma les yeux et s'endormit, un mince sourire aux lèvres, sous le regard protecteur de sa Night Fury.

* * *

La journée passa, sans que Hiccup n'apparaisse, étonnant tout le village. Si au début ils s'inquiétaient, Tuffnut révéla qu'Hiccup lui avait soi-disant dit qu'il voulait prendre une journée de congé pour voler avec Krokmou. Astrid et Stoïk furent les seuls à ne pas le croire sur parole, mais bon, si Krokmou était avec le jeune garçon, alors tout irait bien.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, le groupe d'ami se sépara, et les jumeaux entrèrent chez eux. C'est là que Ruffnut remarqua la présence d'Hiccup sur le lit de son frère, ainsi que du Night Fury, assit sur les fesses et les observant de son regard vert.

«Partit pour la journée avec Krokmou, hein? Ironisa Ruffnut en fixant son frère.

-Ça va, il avait besoin de repos, bon! Je le ramène.» Grogna Tuffnut.

Le jeune homme prit l'autre par la taille et le souleva facilement. _Dingue,_ pensa-t-il, _il pèse à peine une plume et demi!_ Puis il sortit de la maison, Krokmou sur ses talons. Ruffnut haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire. Il aurait quand même put juste réveiller l'autre et le mettre dehors! Alors pourquoi le ramener lui-même? Son frère était bizarre...

Tuffnut porta Hiccup maladroitement, tandis que celui-ci sommeillait encore un peu. Finalement, il s'immobilisa et fondit dans l'ombre quand il vit un villageois s'approcher.

_Mais pourquoi je me cache comme ça?_ Se demanda-t-il.

Krokmou l'avait suivit dans sa manœuvre et le villageois passa à côté d'eux sans les remarquer. Mais alors que le blond allait recommencer à marcher, Hiccup gémis doucement et l'enlaça, collant son corps contre le sien. Tuffnut, pour éviter de le faire tomber, du déplacer ses bras et en mettre un sous les fesses du brunet, et l'autre dans le dos.

«Okay... Ça, c'est vraiment bizarre...» Marmonna Tuffnut.

Fallait dire aussi qu'être dans une telle position, appuyer dos au mur, dans un coin sombre du village... Si quelqu'un les surprenait ainsi, ça allait mal finir tout ça. Hiccup raffermie sa prise autour de la nuque de Tuffnut, et plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou. Celui-ci leva son regard vers Krokmou, qui les regardait avec un air... Amusé?

«Si toi t'es un vrai chat sauvage, ton maitre lui à des affinités avec un chaton.» Déclara sarcastiquement Tuffnut.

Krokmou fit un étrange son, comme une sorte de rire. Tuffnut leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de réveiller le chaton dans ses bras.

«Hiccup... Hé, Hiccup, debout!» Chuchota le blond au brun.

Après quelques secondes, Hiccup se réveilla. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Mais quand il réalisa dans les bras de QUI il était, il sursauta si fort qu'il les fit tomber tous les deux.

«Aie!» S'écria les deux garçons.

Ils se regardèrent, puis Hiccup rougit. Encore. Tuffnut haussa un sourcil en voyant la rougeur, mais fini par lui lancer la pièce manquante de sa jambe.

«Tout le monde est persuadé que tu as passé la journée à voler avec Krokmou. Sauf Ruff', évidement, elle t'as vu dormir dans mon lit. Expliqua Tuffnut au regard interrogatif d'Hiccup.

-... T'as mentit à tout le monde...?

-Vu le nombre de problème qu'on a eu aujourd'hui, si j'avais dis la vérité, tout le village t'aurait réveiller sans aucun scrupule. Grogna Tuffnut en détournant le regard.

-... Merci.» Sourit Hiccup.

Il remit la pièce en place et ce releva, aider du blond.

«Bah, t'as résolu mon problème, j't'ai aider avec le tien, c'est tout.» Marmonna Tuffnut.

Hiccup sourit encore plus. Soudainement, il frappa amicalement le bras de Tuffnut.

«Hé! S'écria le blond.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir cloué au lit toute la journée!» Ria Hiccup, imitant Astrid.

Astrid avait été la première à lui manifester un contact physique plus ou moins doux. Hiccup ne connaissait que ça. Se dépêchant, de peur de ne plus avoir vraiment le courage de le faire, il s'approcha de Tuffnut et l'embrassa rapidement.

«Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste...» marmonna-t-il, le visage chauffé et rouge.

Puis il tourna des talons, embarqua sur Krokmou et s'envola dans le ciel.

Rester à terre, Tuffnut fixa le même point dans le vide pendant quelques minutes. Le visage rouge et adorable d'Hiccup tournant dans sa tête, ainsi que le contact doux de ses lèvres sur les siennes, il eu finalement quelques rougeurs à son tour. Il les chassa vite, se calmant, et retourna chez lui.

Il s'allongea dans son lit, croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et fixa à nouveau un point au plafond.

«Y'a un problème? Demanda Ruffnut.

-... Aucun.

-Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis un mec.

-Ça reste encore à voir. Ironisa Tuffnut.

-Espèce de...!» Gronda Ruffnut.

Tuffnut ricana, mais devant l'insistance de sa sœur, il fini par juste dire:

«C'est un secret.»

Les deux jumeaux retournèrent finalement chacun dans leur lit et s'endormirent pour la nuit.

Tuffnut avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Je me demande si je pourrais le faire rougir à nouveau demain..._

* * *

Je me répète encore, si vous avez aimer l'histoire, je ferai la suite! (Ça, ça veux dire reviews ;P)


	2. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Juste un petit message rapide pour vous annoncer officiellement que la suite de l'O.S. "J'ai un secret pour toi" est enfin publier, sous le titre : Les secrets sont-ils fait pour être partagés? En espérant qu'elle plaise autant que l'O.S. et bonne lecture à tous, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!

Kissou~

RedChi-san


End file.
